Encuentro
by ZeroSolrac
Summary: Bueno, aquí está mi primer historia, espero que la lean y dejen un mensaje para saber si les gustó.


Primer Capitulo: ENCUENTRO 

"En una tierra mas allá de la purificación Humana y Espiritual, Donde la tierra no es de unos, sino de todos los que la pisan, ahí, ahí se encuentra la paz." (Solrac)

Disculpe su alteza pero aquí esta lo que ordeno.-dijo el guardia orgulloso- MMM… que pasen.

Tres caballeros negros se divisan cargando un pequeño cofre de un metal parecido al oro se acercan al trono y enfrente del rey lo posan ante sus pies

Que desean –dijo aquel rey- Entonces usted es el que debemos aniquilar!

Los guardias levantan armas en contra de aquellos guerreros y deciden atacar a los caballeros en resguardo de su rey.

Destello de filos entre el atardecer rojizo y chispas de acero contra acero (nunca se ha visto una habitación de muros rojos, y a la vez sin pintar.)

En la lejana tierra de Midgar, el pueblo representante de la paz entre razas se corre la noticia, una noticia que parece sacada de un cuento de terror para los pueblos.

Lava ese plato! Grita uno de los campesinos a otro de cabello negro que platicaba con una chica que paseaba por el lugar.

-Espera sorem esto es importante, (Sorem se dirije aquel individuo y le jala de una oreja arrastrándolo a la casa.)

HEY! Que rayos quieres sorem? -Ja crees tu que ganándote el corazón de toda chica que pase por el lugar te harás alguien de provecho ¿?

-Tal ves no pero me dan mucho en que entretenerme y además tienen mejores platicas que tu….. (Sorem golpea con cierto grado de delicadeza en la cabeza del otro)

-Entonces que te dijo que pueda ser de provecho.

-Tan solo me contó un chisme que según esta aterrando a todo el pueblo ¡pero a ti no te interesa así que mejor me pongo lavar el plato.

-Oye no te aproveches de mis palabras! Cuéntame!

Con una condición! –Cual? – lava mi plato.

-Esta bien cuéntame.

- ok (tratando de hacerle entender que su mundo no es solo la graja lo inmiscuye en una historia de sangre y aventura)

Entonces que dices terminamos y vendemos esta granja para conocer el mundo y su bellezas, MMM… bellezas lo que quieres son mujeres y dinero –dijo sorem-

-No claro que no, lo que quiero es conocer lo que me rodea. (Bueno y tal ves te consiga una novia, me estas dando pendiente tal ves eres rarito)

(Sorem le golpea la cabeza con tal fervor que parece como si su puño fuera parte del otro campesino).

(Pareciese como si aquella historia estuviera escrita, han pasado dos días y cada persona tiene su propio recuento)

El ensordecedor ruido de las trompetas suena a mitad de la explanada del castillo reuniendo a la gente de los alrededores, sin importar su procedencia ni su estado social.

(Suenan una vez más, pero esta vez presentando al rey de aquel pueblo)

Queridos súbditos y leales guerreros los convoco a todos a una prueba para probar su valor en una de las mejores justas jamás vista, esto con el fin de tener un espacio aquí entre mis guardias reales para desplazarlos a mas pruebas, que posiblemente los lleven a un futuro lleno de valor, coraje y heroísmo, para salvaguardar tanto al pueblo como a todo aquello que los rodea.

Habrán escuchado, que no muy lejos de aquí en otro reino cercano murieron todos los del reino incluyendo a su rey.

Por lo tanto los reinos, pueblos y demás civilizaciones se han unido para hacer pactos de alianza que detengan tal dolor que nos asecha hoy en día.

Así que quedan todos invitados a esta justa sin importar edad, condición, ni raza.

(Aquella multitud grita en son de alegría y agresividad)

Serán inscritos mañana en las barracas del reino solo utilizaran un arma a elección –dijo el general del pueblo con tono firme y claro-

Crees que debamos ir? (Pregunta una pequeña elfa a una semi elfa)

-No lo se el pueblo del que hablan se me hace familiar y aparte se escucha peligroso.

-Anda vamos solo un ratito siiiiiiiiiiii!

-MMM… vamos a pensarlo un rato. –no así no, que aburrido vamos y ya.

-Espera es hasta mañana. –ok entonces preparare mis cosas.

(Con la boca semiabierta observa como la pequeña elfa guarda sus cosas y se enlista para un viaje sin retorno)

OYE TODAVIA NO LO DECIDIMOS! –grito la semi elfa-

-esta bien, esta bien, yo guardo tus cosas también. –Contesto la pequeña-

-No de eso no se trata, ash! Eso me saco por intentar razonar contigo.

(Paso todo un día en el reino de Midgar, se incrementaba la tensión entre los participantes del la gran justa, el aire era denso y pesado no dejaba respirar ni dormir tranquilamente era aquella impaciencia que hiere y te deja sufrir)

Espero que mañana sea un buen día –suspira la elfa antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar en aquella simple casa de campaña--Pues presiento que ocurrirán cosas muy raras mañana.

(Que así sea).

(La noche deja que las personas vivan de ella y en ella no solo se puede descansar si no también derramar todo placer decadente y aberrante ante la sociedad que se ilumina de desidia y se asquea de poder.) (Libro los dioses de la noche)

Crees que deba llevar este libro?

No vas a un día de campo, vas a una justa –dijo sorem-

-Ya lo se pero mmm… no se, siento que voy a llegar lejos.

-pues me alegra tu optimismo, pero se realista tu no sirves ni para lavar trastes.

-envidioso (reprocha entre dientes)

-dijiste algo? – Pregunta sorem-

-no, no solo digo que voy a preguntarle al vecino que si va ir.

-déjalo yo lo voy a hacer (sorem detiene al campesino en la puerta), toma por si algo sucede (sorem le lanza una espada, con rasgos de buen ensamble y buen metal, un poco rustica y no tan detallada, sale de ahí con dirección de la granja vecina.)

(Camino durante un buen tiempo entra maleza y caminos mal trechos, bajo su único faro el reflejo de la luz de la luna).

VECINOOOO, esta en casa (tocando la puerta como si quisiera tumbarla).

Voy! (Un chico de estatura un poco más pequeña que la enorme estatura de sorem, abre la puerta).

-vaya creo que estabas dormido (sorem observa con detalle su cabellera mitad rojo claro y mitad oscuro, un poco despeinada y su ropa muy holgada.)

-Ha si, si, pero que se le ofrece?

-pues solo vengo a preguntarle si va a entrar en la justa de mañana.

-Justa?

-si, no esta enterado?

-pues no mucho

(Sorem se auto invita a pasar y le explica la situación del anuncio del rey y demás tratos)

-entonces que dices?

-pues la verdad me llama la atención, pero no voy a conocer a nadie.

-por eso no te preocupes yo y mi hermano pasamos mañana por ti.

-esta bien.

(Sorem se retira a su casa a descansar y a esperar el día de mañana.)

(La noche surco la tierra de aquel reino dejando que el sol se aprovechara de la oportunidad que tiene para despertar a la gente repentinamente)

El sol dejo caer su primer rayo sobre aquella casa de campaña donde dormían la elfa y la semi elfa.

Hey! Despierta, Despierta! DESPIERTA! –la mitad elfa le grita a la elfa-

Ya es hora de ir a la inscripción,

(Entre sueños contesta) Cinco minutos mas!

-no, ahora!

(Sigue entre sueños) Hoy no me toca baño, ni lavar platos.

(Suenan de nuevo aquellas trompetas que anuncian el amanecer en las barracas y el inicio de un nuevo día)

De golpe despierta la elfa y apresura el paso de su amiga casi arrastrándola de la ropa.

-Espera!

(En las barracas ya hace una fila de mas de doscientas, personas entre ellas sorem, su hermano y su vecino.)

RAPIDO! RAPIDO! RAPIDO!

-espera mira ya la fila que hay.

(Los gritos y las quejas de las dos llaman la atención de la mitad de la fila)

Mira eso! -dice sorem a su hermano-.

Mmm… Miren y aprendan.

(El hermano de sorem se habré paso entre la fila, de regreso a donde están las chicas, al llegar frente a ellas se arrodilla y toma la mano de la mitad elfa y la besa en la muñeca, continua y besa de la misma manera la de la elfa, pero en este caso sube sus labios por la mitad de su brazo y lo deja.)

(Las dos se perturban por la acción repentina y extraña de el mitad elfo que tenían enfrente, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que tenían tiempo de no recibir un saludo a si, o no sabían si alguna ves las habían saludado así, en parte solo veían esa figura que remarcaba en ella un cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y el rostro dulce y pasivo que las miraba a los ojos)

Hola! Disculpen mi osadía pero necesito saber cuales son sus nombres.

Mmm… Pues la verdad no se di deba decirle mi nombre ya que no lo conozco –responde la mitad elfa, un poco sonrojada.

-Disculpen mi falta de respeto, bueno donde quedo mi caballerosidad, yo me llamo Solrac.

(Contestando en una sola voz, las dos responden su nombre, yo me llamo Aucarod).

Yo me llamo Amith.)

(Solrac sonríe un poco y continúa con el cuestionario.)

Y que hacen aquí dos chicas tan lindas?

-pues venimos a enlistarnos en la justa –responde Aucarod-

-vaya, vaya que coincidencia igual yo, pero porque dos chicas tan lindas quieren pelear, no lo ocupan.

-mmm… motivos personales –responde Amith-

-bueno tienen razón no debo ser ten entrometido, pero no me van a negar el hecho de que las invite a donde esta mi hermano y ni vecino.

-Amith encantada toma el brazo de Aucarod y la arrastra a donde las lleva Solrac.

-Bueno el es mi hermano sorem y el mi vecino.

(Amith y Aucarod los dos observan de pies a cabeza a las chicas haciendo énfasis e su cabello y en sus vestimentas y observan a cada una definiéndola de una forma muy similar)

Amith: ojos dorado claro, cabello ondulado castaño claro (a mitad de la espalda), mediana estatura y apariencia inocente.

Aucarod: ojos café claro, cabello liso castaño oscuro (casi a terminar la espalda), alta estatura y apariencia madura

Hola me llamo sorem ya les dijo mi hermano.

-y tu como te llamas- pregunta Amith a el vecino de los hermanos.

- me llamo Nebur.

Mucho gusto Nebur.

Nebur: ojos negros, cabello rojo y rojo claro (hasta los hombros), mediana estatura y apariencia pasiva.

Sorem: ojos café oscuros, cabello café (hasta los hombros), alta estatura, y apariencia madura.

Solrac: ojos plateados, cabello negro (a mitad de la espalda), mediana estatura y apariencia extrovertida.

(En la fila se empiezan a quejar de la trampa de adelantar a las chicas y empiezan a buscar problemas con los tres hombres.)

-devuélvanse a la fila- no hagan trampa.

Solrac- (desenfunda la espada y la empuña con una sola mano y con la otra empuña una daga del cinturón).

Sorem- (saca un hacha de doble filo y la empuña con las dos manos)

Nebur- (desenvuelve de un pedazo de vendas un rod y lo alza al cielo)

(En el lapso llega el General al lugar y detiene el problema)

-Se les olvida que la justa es después de inscribirse?

FIN. (De este capitulo obvio)

Nota: la frase del principio es solo una de tantas, de hecho tengo planeado poner una cada capitulo, pero de un personaje distinto cada vez, así que aquí abajo les dejo una que otra frase para que se den una ideita.

(Que el cielo sea tu Infierno, que el Infierno sea tu Tierra y que tu Tierra sea el Paraíso.)

(Solrac)

(La eternidad, no es eterna si la vives con dudas)

(Sorem)

(Mi persona, mis sentimientos, yo los sacrifico en nombre de todo ser indefenso a sabiendas de que alguna vez fui indefensa y alguien pudo darme lo que yo doy, mi Ser)

(Amith)

(Que el cielo no sea tu límite visual, que las estrellas tampoco lo sean, que el único limite sea tu mente)

(Nebur)

(Mi dolor es igual que el tuyo? Mi persona siente igual que la tuya? Si es así entonces somos iguales o somos uno mismo?)

(Aucarod)


End file.
